


Mommy

by lynecchi



Series: Hybrid AU [3]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Bobby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Character Death, Death in Childbirth, Donghyuk is a sweet but lonely boi, Fox Hanbin, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Jiwon is a sad widowed man, M/M, Omega Hanbin, Rabbit Bobby, Single Parent Bobby, fox donghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynecchi/pseuds/lynecchi
Summary: "Teacher asked me to draw my mom.. But I don't have one? I only have daddy, right?"Jiwon had been trying to bury the memory of his late soulmate deep inside his core. But when his baby fox asked about his mother, what could he do other than opening the floodgate of memories?





	Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> The story is set on Hybrid Omegaverse AU where the human are divided into three sub classes which are Alpha, Beta and Omega. Mating system is the same as usual A/B/O AU, hybrids can form bond through mating, and some of them have soulmate which is the fated mate that they've been blessed since birth. Mates can share feelings and do telepathy after bonding, but soulmates can do that even before bonding together. All human has animal features and can transform into said animal.
> 
> Kim Jiwon the rabbit is the soulmate and alpha of Kim Hanbin, the fox. They met when Hanbin needs Jiwon the most and Jiwon just fell into Hanbin's life and filled the cracks in Hanbin's heart. They got married and had a baby fox, Kim Donghyuk.
> 
> Now that the setting is established, enjoy the story!

The dishes were clinking as Bobby put them in the dishwasher. It was a chilly, rainy night and he just had his dinner with his baby fox, Donghyuk. The little boy was nowhere to be seen, but he was a very docile kid who rarely made a mess, so Bobby took his time to neaten up the table.

He walked into the living room of their huge penthouse. There he was, with a piece of paper and a box of crayon he chose last week. Bobby smiled softly, sitting beside his son and stroking his soft ear. 

'Are you doing your homework?' He looked at the blank piece of paper, then at Donghyuk. 'Do you need help?'

The little fox turned to his dad. He opened his small mouth but closed it again after a while. He looked unsure, so Bobby asked him again.

'Is there anything I can do to help? Do you need to ask for something?'

His son slowly nodded his head. He had to make a drawing for an assignment. A portrait, if you want to be exact. But what he said next made Bobby's heart sunk deep in his stomach.

'Teacher asked me to draw my mom.. But I don't have one? I only have daddy, right?'

Jiwon realized at that moment that his wound never healed fully. After his soulmate- Donghyuk's mother passed away from birthing the small fox, he had no choice but to take care of his son by himself. He had little time to grieve because he had a tiny human depending on him, and boy, he forgot how much it hurts when someone mentioned his late wife.

Hanbin. Kim Hanbin, a sweet and pretty fox who had been with him for eight years before he died. That man was Donghyuk's mother. Jiwon realized he never really talked about him to Donghyuk. He apparently took too long remembering Hanbin because his son poked his nose, worry clearly present on his face. Jiwon knew it was the right time to talk to Donghyuk about his mother, so he gathered the fox into his arm in a hug, kissing his smooth hair.

'You did have a mother, Dongie-ya. Let's see his pictures, okay?'

The fox beamed at this. 

\----

They stepped into their bedroom - Donghyuk slept with him after Hanbin was not there to be with him anymore. Bobby silently took a thick photo album. The cover was red and dusty. Understandable, since the thing was more than ten years in age. 

He flipped the first page, nostalgia coursing through him. There it was, the first photo that he and Hanbin had. It was just after their first date. His late wife looked young and beautiful, with slight blush tinting his cheek.

'There he is, Donghyuk. Your mother, Hanbin. This is when we had our first date, way back then.'

The little fox ooh-ed at the photo. He was clearly happy to be able to meet his mother- even just in photograph. He ran his fingers over the picture. 

'Mommy is a fox too?'

Jiwon nodded. He flipped another page, explaining to Donghyuk about the picture one by one. There was one from their second date. A picture of Hanbin with tears of joy, after his confession. A Christmas kiss on a white morning, then more photos of them before they got married. A photo of Hanbin's hand with his engagement ring, him in his white tuxedo as they said their vow- so many happy memories.

They then reached the page with a very familiar picture. The first ultrasound picture of Donghyuk. Hanbin was so happy when he got pregnant with the small fox. Jiwon heart dropped deeper as he flipped the rest of the pages. There were pictures of Hanbin with his bump, pictures of him sleeping with a hand over his stomach.

He'd give Donghyuk world, if only he was right there with them. Bobby closed the album when they finished looking, somehow emotionally exhausted.

'Mommy is so pretty, daddy. But he's not here anymore, is he? Why did he leave?'

Jiwon couldn't answer that. He just shook his head.

'I want to meet mommy. I wanna hug mommy, daddy, like I can hug you! He didn't leave because he doesn't like Dongie, right?'

Jiwon was shocked after hearing that from the small fox. He quickly said no, mommy definitely loves Dongie. He said that mommy was very excited when he knew he was pregnant with Dongie. He just couldn't stay because he was very tired and God wanted him to rest.

And Hanbin did rest. He passed away just a second after he saw his baby, leaving Jiwon with a gaping hole in his heart. Donghyuk filled the crack in his soul, but he still feel incomplete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry :")
> 
> By the way, this story is not canon to the Hybrid AU timeline! In the normal timeline, Hanbin lived on after the difficult birth because the power of soulmate bond, but that's a story for another day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
